A conventional electrolyzed water-generating apparatus is used to electrolyze raw water to generate electrolyzed alkaline water and electrolyzed acidic water. This electrolyzed water-generating apparatus includes an electrolysis tank having a pair of electrodes (an anode and a cathode), and a separating membrane. The electrolyzed water-generating apparatus continuously runs raw water into the electrolysis tank and applies a voltage between the pair of the electrodes to directly apply a direct current to the raw water, and generate electrolyzed alkaline water including hydrogen gas and electrolyzed acidic water including oxygen gas.
Here, a user can check a pH value of the generated electrolyzed water digitally represented on a pH indicator. However, this technique has a problem in that when the user moves away from the pH indicator, it would be difficult for him or her to see the value. Moreover, the digital value makes it hard for the user to sensorially determine a pH level. (For example, how alkalic the alkaline water is.)
Hence, a disclosed electrolyzed water-generating apparatus includes: a pH indicator detecting and indicating a pH of water running through an electrolysis tank and ejected; and a color display panel displaying the pH by color. The color display panel displays a pH of the ejected water. This configuration allows a user to determine a pH level by color even though the user is away from the electrolyzed water-generating apparatus. Thanks to this feature, the user does not make a reading error as he or she might in reading a number, and may reliably and safely determine a pH level of alkaline water and acidic water. (See, for example, PATENT DOCUMENT 1.)